


El primer día

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukimura no quiere aceptarlo, pero se siente agotado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El primer día

Aunque Yukimura no quiere aceptarlo, pues lo único que ha hecho es reunirse con su equipo y verlos entrenar, se siente agotado.

Sabe que es entendible después de todo el tiempo pasado en un hospital, incapaz de ejercitarse porque ni su cuerpo ni los médicos se lo permitían, pero no por eso es menos frustrante.

En un día no puede deshacer el resultado de meses de enfermedad, quizás tampoco en una semana, y un mes, incluso, podría no bastar.

Y si ese es el caso, si no es capaz de cumplir las expectativas que todos tienen —que él mismo tiene— en él...

La sola posibilidad deja un vacío en su pecho, acompañado solo por un sentimiento de culpa que se hace más agudo cuando insisten, entre sonrisas contentas y esperanzadas, en celebrar luego de las prácticas por su regreso y le entregan regalos, la mayoría cuidadosamente envueltos en llamativos papeles de colores, acompañados también por notas llenas de deseos sinceros y una alegría que no le resulta contagiosa.

Es solo el primer día y ese no es ningún consuelo, porque Yukimura sabe que ahora solo le queda luchar cuesta arriba para alcanzar nuevamente la cima que por mucho tiempo fue su lugar natural y quizá, en un futuro que se siente demasiado lejano, recuperar todo lo que alguna vez fue.


End file.
